Electronic content can be stored on devices in different ways. For example, a first application running on a desktop computer can store its files in using a first method and a second application running on the desktop computer can store its files using a second different method. The different methods may use different parameters and commands to store or write the data for the applications. Additionally, the file structure of the stored data can be different for different applications.